I'm not gay, am i?
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Persetan dengan hujan yang mulai berhenti. Persetan dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Persetan dengan Seokmin yang sedang meraba sensual paha lelaki sipit itu— hah? Pusat galaksi bima sakti telah resmi digantikan oleh gadis disampingnya. A Gyuhan fanfiction, Seventeen, Short fic, yaoi.
**A Seventeen fanfiction**

 **Just a short fiction about Mingyu x Junghan**

 **And a slight of Seokmin x Soonyoung**

 **Its yaoi, contains —maybe— typo(s), AU, OOC, kegaringan dan ketidak jelasan/?**

 **Tolong jangan gebukin saya setelah selesai membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langitnya gelap —ini malam, tentu saja—dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras setiap detiknya. Kim Mingyu menghela nafas saat berlari kecil keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak ingin terpeleset genangan air, jika kau ingin tahu kenapa.

Cuaca dingin, ia tidak suka dingin. Ia benci bau lumpur dan tanah basah. Ia benci bagaimana embun di udara membasahi wajah dan bajunya saat ia bersepeda. Ia benci kedinginan dalam tidurnya. Ia benci bagaimana adiknya mudan 'bangun', ehm apa?

Selain itu ia benci harus berteduh.

Seperti yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

Terkutuklah rintikan air yang jatuh semakin banyak setiap detiknya.

Yang disukainya adalah musim semi. Ia hanya suka— baiklah, ia suka bagaimana udaranya yang mulai menghangat, bunga yang bermekaran, dan warna hijau.

Ewh.

Itu terdengar girly.

Terdengar _gay_.

Mhm.

Satu hari berat yang berhasil di laluinya di sekolah— dan masih banyak hari lain untuk esok dan seterusnya.

Hey, jangan menghakimi. Ia hanya anak berusia 19 tahun yang berada di kelas akhir sekolah menengah atas cukup berat jika kau tahu. Masa mudamu di penuhi dengan tugas, praktik, ulangan dan hal hal bodoh seperti pertemanan. Apanya yang menikmati masa muda?

Omong kosong.

Bibir melengkung ke atas dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, duduk berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte bus. Bersama... tiga orang lain. Tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang keluar di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Lengannya mengusap usap satu sama lain. Sialan, sweater sekolahnya tidak memberi efek hangat sama sekali. Dirinya mengutuk, menyesali kenapa ia tidak membawa jaketnya saja.

"Cuacanya dingin."

"Kau mau ku hangatkan? Aku bisa membuat tubuhmu menghasilkan panas—"

Ia tidak bermaksud menguping, tetapi omongan dua lelaki di ujung bangku tidak bisa diabaikannya —apa mereka gay? Mungkin saja.

Diliriknya, Mingyu dapat mendengar lelaki bermata sipit itu tertawa. Demi Tuhan matanya benar-benar sipit!

"Hentikan itu, seokmin-ah. Kita sedang di luar."

"Maaf, hyung."

Mingyu melotot.

 _What the—_

Si Seokmin —atau siapalah— mencium pipi lelaki sipit di sampingnya, dengan tangan yang berpindah bertengger ke bahunya.

Yep.

Mereka _gay_.

"Kau bisa terkena masalah jika ketahuan menguping pembicaraan orang sembarangan."

Tubuh Mingyu tersentak, menengok ke sampingnya.

Pipinya merona.

Tidak, bukan karena ia kepergok menguping pembicaraan orang lain —dasar tidak tahu malu.

Cantik.

Rambut pendek yang terjatuh lembut.

Suara yang mengalun seperti lonceng.

Nikmat Tuhan memang tidak bisa di abaikan, ya?

Mingyu berdeham, "Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Gadis itu berkedip padanya (bukan, itu bukan kedipan genit seperti _wink_. Hanya kedipan biasa), dan demi dewa, hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar batas normal. Tubuhnya tersentak, tenggorokkannya tercekat, cara duduknya menegang.

 _Tung tara tungtara tara tung—_

Serangan panik!

"Aku— namaku Kim Mingyu, salam kenal." Sialan. Kenapa ia jadi agresif begini. Apa yang akan di pikirkan gadis itu nanti. Bagaimana kalau ia mengira jika Kim Mingyu adalah seorang _lelaki kurang belaian_ — oh tidak.

"Junghan, Yoon Junghan. Salam kenal."

Well... suaranya sedikit berat. Serak? Apa ia sedang sakit? Pasti karna cuaca sialan ini.

"Omong-omong... yang tadi... aku bukanlah penguping—"

"Aku tahu."

Tentu saja, tentu saja ia gadis baik yang tidak berpikiran jelek tentang orang.

Memberanikan diri, Mingyu menatap matanya. Junghan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Nafasnya tertahan. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak seperti dikutuk menjadi batu. Kupu-kupu hasil imajinasinya berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Persetan dengan hujan yang mulai berhenti. Persetan dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Persetan dengan Seokmin yang sedang meraba sensual paha lelaki sipit itu— hah?

Kode merah.

Pusat galaksi bima sakti bukanlah matahari lagi.

Telah resmi digantikan gadis bersuara serak di sampingnya.

Yoon Junghan.

"Kau masih sekolah, Mingyu-ah? Artinya aku lebih tua darimu."

"Y-ya..." dan kemudian hening. _Awkward_.

Mingyu tahu apa ini.

Ini apa yang orang lain sebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Kemudian bus datang, berhenti di depan halte tempat mereka berteduh. Junghan bangkit berdiri, "aku duluan, Mingyu-ah." Ucapnya lembut.

Serangan panik gelombang ke dua.

Mingyu tergagap. Sialan, ia sudah mau pergi? Tidak! Dengan panik ia ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Junghan, tepat sebelum gadis itu naik ke dalam bus, "Nuna!" panggilnya dengan nada suara yang meninggi dan bergetar. Ewh. Seperti banci saja.

"Huh?"

"Kita belum saling mengenal. Dan... a-aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal! Tapi... tapi sepertinya aku mencintaimu, nuna. Ini uh... cinta pada pandangan pertama! Berilah aku kesempatan!" Tubuh Mingyu melemas setelah menyemburkan kalimat itu.

Kesempatan?

Kesempatan apa?

Apa-apaan remaja labil dekil ini?

Junghan pasti berpikir seperti itu tentangnya.

Sialan.

Ia _tidak_ dekil.

"Aku bekerja di _Pledis café_. _Well_... datanglah jika kau benar-benar ingin kesempatan itu— kalau kau punya waktu luang." Junghan tersenyum kikuk, jantungnya berdebar. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu dan masuk ke dalam bus dengan pak sopir yang menatap mereka menghakimi.

Tubuhnya berbalik di ambang pintu bus. Menatap Mingyu yang mematung.

"Dan, Mingyu-ah. _Aku lelaki_. Hyung, bukan nuna." Tawanya pelan. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam bus yang segera berangkat setelahnya.

Mingyu terkesiap.

Nuna?

Gadis?

Suara serak karena cuaca yang dingin?

Wow, Kim Mingyu.

Kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang lelaki, bagaimana rasanya?

Rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja.

Tapi ia bukan _gay_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toh pada akhirnya Kim Mingyu tetap datang ke _Pledis café_ keesokan harinya.

Jadi ia _gay_?...

...ah sudahlah.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

A/N: anjir wkwkwk ga jelas ya?

Sebenernya ga punya muka buat publish ff ini karna masih punya banyak hutang yang belum bisa di lunasi di sela kesibukan /apaan/

But yeah... sudahalah/?

Dan saya ganti pen name alay itu dengan yang lebih singkat. Yeay. /?

For my beloved **mypockymg17** , maaf kalau ini ga jelas mak /nanges/

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur.**

 **With love, Orange Kwa.**


End file.
